unexpected
by cema
Summary: There is something that even Haku didn't know. What will happen to Chihiro and her family after the movie? Will they live happly ever after?
1. the unexplained

I just love spirited away, and I have a story for it. I have read a lot of great sprited away fanfics, they are in my favorites if you want to know what they are.

sprited away is hayao miyazaki's arkwork, not mine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The unexplained**

(some explainations I made up.)

The radish spirit:

He helped chihiro at the elevators, because Haku had asked him to help chihiro to get to yubaba's place, He has no grudge against a human, so he agreed to help. The radish spirit is a very kind spirit after all. (Man, he has very good timing on when to show up).

Haku:

He was very cold to chihiro when he is escorting her down to the staff area after she signed a contract, he didn't want to give any hint to yubaba that he helped her. They were very close to yubaba's place, so she might find out if Haku is being extra nice to a human girl.(you probabily know that already.)

He said he couldn't go any further at the end of the movie. Haku is probabily bonded to the bath house like all the other workers in the bathhouse, a way yubaba uses to prevent workers from running away with no explainitions. Until his contract is destoryed, he cannot go on the grass field/ the way to the human world.

The door that separates the spirit and the human:

On the human side of the tunnel looks different when chihiro and her family returns to the their world, that is because the door teleports itself everyday to prevent humans to go in the spirit world, and they have different doors for different places. It has a pattern though, so the spirits in the human world can go to the bathhouse, only the spirits live in the human world knows the pattern. Chihiro and her family are the one of the few people who got to go to the human world, most of them just disappeared, but you know Chihiro's story she survived and saved her parents. But where will Chihiro and her family end up at?

And so the story begins...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it.

A very short chapter as an introduction to this story.

I know I have grammer and spelling problem, so bear with me. As long as you can read it, it is good enough.

Anyway, REVIEW, I need to know how many people likes my story so I will know what kind of story to do next time.

Thank you for your time.

-cema


	2. Delia

Hello, people.

chapter 2 is here.

spirited away is so not mine. Only my fictional characters, plot, and setting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 2: Delia**

The world is small, so small that it takes less than a day to travel; the world is big, so big that things can be so different. The World is mysteries, there is so much things we don't konw...Let's see what is the world to chihiro.

"A new home and a new a school...it is a bit scary."

"I think I can handle it."

Chihiro's father, akio is driving back on the small bumpy road rapidly, passing everything beside it in a flash.

"Slow down honey you are going to kill us." yelled the yukko.

"We have to get to our new house. We are already late." said akio calmly.

Chihiro is just sitting in her seat, quietly. Still going through everything that has happened in the past few days.'It was real right? Haku is real, and I will see him again one day; but what about Lin and Kamajii? Will I be able to go back?' Chihiro has tons of unanswered questions in her head, she just hopes that they will get answered one day.

Suddenly, the car came to a fast stop, just like the time when they headed for the border to the spirit world without knowing it. "Owwww." whined Chihiro, as her head hits the front seat. "Why did you stop all of a sud..." ran out of words, all chihiro can do is stare. Stare at the exotic road and and houses at the end of the road. It looks totally different then where they suppose to be.

There was a long silence, everybody in the car is just blanking out.

"Daddy?" chihiro broke the silence.

Akio didn't reply. He is too shocked to be able to say anything at all. Yukko is just staring too.

'What happened here?' wondered chihiro. 'Why does this place look so different?'

"Hey, where are you going?" asked akio, finally accepted that his eyes didn't make a mistake.

" I am just gonna go look around. Don't worry, I will be back soon."said chihiro, getting off the car, taking up the responsibility as an adult." Stay inside."

"When did she starts to act so grown up?" wondered the parents, but they can't just let their child walk around a strange place like this, they are adults,so they followed their daughter.

They walked forward together, with chihiro infront. The parents seems to be panicing, but chihiro trying to take everything in. ' I have seen this on TV, I forgot where this is, but we are definitetly not in Japan anymore.' Chihiro pace fastened, while her parents trying to catch up.

Where they are seems to be a desert, except for the trees that they passed, you can see almost nothing green there. There are cars passing by once in a while. A bit kinda like the little town that chihiro is going to live in, where they are not now. Nobody talked or made any noise the whole time they are walking. Just Akio and Yukko keep on looking at each other nervouslly. They are as clueless as anybody could ever be.

They came upon a few people that seems like they just came back from work. They just have a very dirty job. They are covered in dirt from head to toe, everyone of them have a shovel, and there seems to be a kid among them.

Happy to see some people around, Akio starts to ask them questions. The strange thing is that they just looked at each other, and said something among themselves in a language that Chihiro's parents did not understand. On the other hand, Chihiro figured out it was english, she had been taking english in school, since it is a required class now adays.( it is so true, english class is required in elementry school and high and college in China and Japan, or at least just china that I am sure about.)

After a moment of silence, that kid among the group of workers stepped up.

"Are you guys from Japan?" said the kid in Japanese. " We don't really have that much Asians here."Chihiro was surprised, the voice sounded like a girl, when she thought that she is guy from what she was wearing and the mud. Chihiro thought about it, if she had never been to the spirit world, she would think that the girl is totally disgusting, covered in the mud like that, but now Chihiro knows that she has her own reason for being that way, so she didn't ask.

"Ah, yes." answered Yukko hastly." Sorry to trouble you, but where are we?"

This time the people asked her what did they say.

"They asked us where they are" answered the girl, speaking English "I don't think they know English."

"Then how did they come here in the first place?" asked one of the workers

"I am wondering about that, too." answered the girl." I'll ask them."

"You guys are now in Delia( yes, I made that place up.)" said her."It is in America, it is a small town so you probably don't know about it." said the girl, seeing chihiro and her parents confused.

Now, they are really confused. How did they get to America?

"Thank you for everything." said Chihiro, grabbed her panicing parents' hands and start to walk back to where they came from. Of course, she is confused, too; but not as much as her parents, since she had just been to a place where spirits exist, so she is sorta used to the weird things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Karra

**Chapter 3: Karra**

"Thank you for everything." said Chihiro grabbing her parents' hands and starts to walk to where their car is. Leaving an impression of a family of Japanese weirdos to the locals they just talked to. They stood there a bit, thinking about who those people could be, and eventually they got over it and continued to walk like they were, except the girl who knew Japanese, she knew there was something fishy about those people, not anything bad, just different. So, she decided to followed the fellow Japanese, to find out more.

On the other hand, Chihiro can't seem to find the intersection to the small bumpy road where they left their car at.

"Are you sure we are at the right place, Chihiro?" asked Akio.

"I am positive that this is the place, but the road seems not here anymore." where the car suppose to be is now filled in with trees and disappeared along with the car.

"Yeah, but it's not like the road can just disappear into thin air, you know." stated Yukko.

"Could it be that we are still in the spirit world?" said Chihiro, thinking out loud.

"Spirit World?" said her parents, even more confused.

"let's just say that this is the spirit world, but those people we met looked like normal humans and they called this place Delia..." Chihiro continued to think out loud, unaware that her parents are listening.

"Is our daughter going crazy?" asked Akio.

"No, dear. I think that our daughter just have a wild imagination." answered Yukko clamly.

"Then, what about this place?" said Akio, probably getting irritated by now. "At this rate, we will never get to our new house on time!"

"Will you stop thinking about the house already!" yelled Yukko, can't seem to keep clam anymore."We are stuck here in this stange place without a car, and people that speak english!"

"At least I am trying to figure out what to do!" Akio yelled back.(A/N: No, you are not)

"Don't be yelling at me, it's not like I know what is going on here!" eh, oh, the parents are going to have a fight.

"Hey, stop it you two! Don't you think you guys should clam down!" now, Chihiro butt in trying to stop the fight."Yelling at each other won't help."

"Chihiro, butt out of this." Akio yelled at Chihiro. "Your mom and I are trying to have a discussion here!"

"Hey, you!" the fight is getting hotter and hotter. " Don't yell at my daughter!"

"Your daughter!? She is my daughter too! And my name is not 'you'!"

Chihiro can't handle this anymore. "WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!!!!" the voice of chihiro echoed through out the little town. Some startled birds flew out of the trees. And then there was a moment of peace. Chihiro's parents are just staring at their daughter, who is trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you guys look like you need some help." came a voice that broke the silence. "I can try to answer some of your questions, but can you tell me your story first? I want to know what kind of situation you are in."

It's the girl that was among the locals, who can speak Japanese. The only reaction from the Japanese family she recevied is silence. She is standing not far from them, obviously been listening the whole time, but didn't get spotted since the Japanese were too engrossed in their own conversations.

"I won't tell anybody that you are illegal immigrants." stated the girl "I only want to help. By the way, my name is Karra."

She still seems to be dirty, is she really working at such an young age?

"Wait, wait a minute." said Akio, "You think we are immigrants?"

"Yeah, well aren't you?"

"Of course not! We are decent Japanese citizens." claimed Akio.

"Then what are you doing in America." asked Karra.

"You mean... we are really in America?"

"Uh... Duh!"

There was a moment of silence then Akio and Yukko shouted, "... All right!! We always wanted to have an vacation in America." Then they started dancing with each other, totally forgot the situation they are in.

Seeing the weirdness of the couple, the two girls couldn't help it but laugh. 'I guess I can't depend on my parents to help us get out of here, but Karra might

'We suddenly got teleported to America and they are busy on vacation.' thought Chihrio, giggling. 'Well, there is nothing wrong about being positive.'

'They sure made up quick.' thought Karra.

Meanwhile the parents are dancing...

"So, what is your story?" asked Karra. "You can tell me can you?"

"Well...I don't know what to tell you."

"Hey come on you trust me!" answered Karra without hesitate. "I was even willing to cover if you were immigrants, what could be worser than that?"

'You have no idea...' thought Chihiro, 'But if I tell her the real story she might not believe me. Maybe I will just tell her the -'

"You can tell me when you feel like it." said Karra interrupting Chihiro's thoughts. "Come om, follow me you need a place to stay tonight."


End file.
